Nagini
by Felicie Senta
Summary: Who is Nagini? Who is Voldemort? Who is Tom Riddle, really?
1. Chapter One

"Naomi Tarkey."

A shaking little girl with straight hair mounted the Great Hall steps. The stool loomed in front of her, but she was even more fearful of the gold-haired man holding a tattered hat. Finally, she reached the stool and sat down. The Hat was placed on her head and the Sorting began.

_Hmm . . . Muggle-born, but -_ the Hat gave a start of surprise and shuddered.

_What!_ Naomi cried out.

_You are too strong . . . I cannot sort you! Impossible! Gryffindor? Slytherin? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff?_ A great tearing noise sounded; the Sorting Hat had received another hole, adding to its destroyed look.

Naomi felt the hat shaking on her head, _I like green colors! Just put me anywhere!_ Her face burned with embarrassment. She couldn't even be Sorted right.

"Slytherin!" the Hat burst out and loud whoops and cheers sounded from the green and silver table. Naomi released her breath and located an available seat, next to a handsome boy.

"Hello, little Slytherin." He greeted her, his voice emerged in charm and a practical coldness.

"Hi." Her voice was small, squeaking a bit, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a third year." He smiled, revealing his gleaming white teeth - _he was beyond handsome,_ Naomi thought, _borderline beautiful. _

"Oi, Tom!" A burly boy captured the third year's attention from Naomi. She felt the sharp sting of annoyance; Naomi had enjoyed holding his stormy gray eyes.

The Sorting ended and the headmaster, a red-nosed, balding man by the name of Armando Dippet, stood and addressed the Great Hall:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Wizards and Witches! Here we are, at the beginning of another year." The corner of Dippet's mouth hinted at a smile, "Remember to abide the rules set by Mr. Branford."

With a wave of his veined hand, he dismissed the tables.

* * *

Her first class of the nest day was Potions. Naomi was one of the first to find the dungeons and she waited outside, unsure of what to do. Two other Slytherin first years joined her and then a large Gyrffindor. He looked like a fifth year from his size, probably five feet tall and quite wide.

"Hey, wait, aren't you half-Giant?" One of the Slytherin moved closer to the huge Gryffindor.

"Ye-es." He answered, in a deep bass, his little black eyes scurrying across the empty hall. Probably looking for a teacher.

"What a freak!" The Slytherin crowed with laughter. The poor creature hunched over from the insult.

"Leave him alone!" Naomi shouted. An electric tremor traveled through the floor. Both Slytherins leapt in fright of the power vibrating the ground. They retreated to the corner, anger and confusion lighting their eyes.

"Wow, what was that!" the large boy exclaimed, looking at Naomi, "I'm Rubeus, by the way, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Naomi Tarkey." she smiled easily, "I'm not sure . . . Odd things like that happen to me."

The Sorting Hat's words echoed, _You're too strong._

Suddenly, a plump figure appeared, dressed extravagantly in gold and green. "Where's the rest of our class?" the jolly man laughed, "Did anyone set off a charm by accident? I don't expect you to know any charms or spells or such, but you never know what a young wizard or witch might pick up."

All four students shook their head.

"No?" the professor clucked his tongue, "Well the, let's go in."

After a few minutes, the rest of the students appeared, wearing the frenzied expressions of the first day. Naomi noted that each House sat on different sides of the room and quickly scrambled into a seat next to a blond haired boy. The professor raised his wand lazily, flicking it towards the board. White letters appeared.

Get your books out,

Read 'HOW TO MAKE AN ENLARGEMENT POTION.'

Prepare for tomorrow.

"I am Professor Slughorn." Slughorn made a hand motion, a humble bow of his head, "For those who don't know, Potions is one of the most important classes you will take. You will learn to create a truth-telling serum, luck in a bottle, and even the mot deadly poison."

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand.

"Yes, what's your name?" Slughorn pointed towards her.

"Susanna Barnes, sir. Why is Potions so important? You could cast an enlargement charm much more easily."

"Ah, Miss Barnes, what if you find yourself without a wand? There is yet to be a wizard who can perform spells without a wand. But potions do not require a wand. I tis also sneaky. Someone can detect magic, but not poison in their cup."

Susanna Barnes snapped her mouth shut, pushed her glasses farther up her nose, and began to read.

"Anymore questions?" Slughorn settled back into his chair - It groaned in protest. - and placed his fingertips together into a steeple.

The class was silent. Naomi read through the chapter, memorizing the ingredients and instructions and turned to her partner.

"Hi, I'm Naomi." Naomi smiled amicably, poking the blond boy's arm with her sharp quill.

"Ouch!" the boy jumped, rubbing the pink indent in his skin, "What 'cha do that for?" He glared at Naomi with dark aquamarine eyes.

"To get your attention." Naomi laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

The boy watched her, slightly dazed, "Well, I'm Jack Jones."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jack."

"Well, kids, off you go! To your next class!" Slughorn stood up and stretched, his buttons straining against his potbelly.

* * *

Naomi walked with Jack to her next class, Charms. A muscular, older gentlemen, with gray streaked hair and five-'o'-clock shadow leaned against the door frame, watching Naomi and Jack enter. They scurried in, dropping their bags into the only available seats.

The man entered, his face set like a soldier, but his walk was graceful, light and gazelle-like. He twirled his wand carelessly between his fingers, but it stayed perfectly straight and balanced. With his light amber eyes and feline balance, Naomi was reminded of a hunting tiger.

"My name is Professor Darnley." His voice was rough with the hint of an Irish accent, "I am here to teach you Charms. Little incantations at first and then larger spells." Naomi's fingers tingled with excitement. She placed her wand on the table readily.

"Now, everyone stand up and greet the person next to you." Darnley put his wand on the table and watched his students stand. "This person will be your test dummy and sparring partner." A clumsy child knocked into a full bookcase. Naomi saw this happening over Jack's shoulder and stuck both hands in front of her, palms out. Darnley watched with pure fascination as the books halted midair before he has even reached his wand. Twenty-one pairs of eyes turned to look at Naomi with her arms still outstretched.

Her wand lay on the table, forgotten.


	2. Chapter Two

It had all happened so fast. Professor Darnley grabbed Naomi's shoulder and steered her to the door. Chaos broke behind her, the sound broken only by the heavy books tumbling to the floor. As Darnley and Naomi strode down the hall, Darnley grabbed a dark-haired boy by the collar. "Go to my class and calm it down." He snarled. Naomi recognized the boy; Tom, the handsome one. He didn't spare her a smile, only a probing, quizzical once-over before turning on his heels.

The mismatched pair reached a blank wall. "Trumpet Crumpet." Darnley said and a stone lion appeared in the mall, pressing his mane into the stone to create a portal. The hole led to a winding staircase; as Naomi stepped through, the hole closed back into a blank slab.

"Get a move on!" Darnley snapped, practically running up the steps. Naomi had to sprint to keep up with his long legs. "Headmaster Dippet! Hurry, I have news!" Darnley pounded on the door as Naomi reached the last step.

"Come in, come in, Darnley. Dumbledore is already here for some tea. What is your business?"

"Her." Darnley shoved Naomi in front of the two other men. One was the headmaster and the other was the gold-bearded man from the Sorting. "She doesn't need a wand to perform magic. On her own, not based on temper or emotions."

"Show me, girl." Dippet commanded. "Ah, lift this teacup off the plate."

Easy, Naomi thought, gently moving the china off the plate and into the air.

"Marvelous!" clapped the gold-bearded one, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners.

"A new type of magician, Albus?" Dippet turned to his tea partner excitedly.

"No, no, she is most definitely one of a kind." Albus winked at Naomi over his tea. Naomi smiled nervously.

"Do something else!" Dippet said, "Turn the cup into an animal."

"No, Armando, she's only a first year, she doesn't know quite that much yet." Albus glowered and Darnley nodded, adding, "The books were accidental, I'm sure."

Naomi's quick temper bubbled in her skin and she turned the teacup into a black rat. It wasn't much harder than lifting the teacup or halting the books from falling.

"Oh, my, seems that we have someone powerful on our hands." Dippet smiled, revealing browning teeth, "The Ministry of Magic will be most pleased with her."

"Armando! She is only a child, let her grow before you start sending her off." Albus reprimanded and then turned to Naomi. "Hell, my dear, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I think you would like to go to class?"

Naomi nodded quickly.

"Good," Dumbledore smiled softly, "Off you go, little one."

Naomi ran to the door, but stopped before she opened it. She looked at the rat for a second and departed. Darnley, Dippet, and Dumbledore all stared at the porcelain cup that had just been a rat.

"She'd be dangerous in the wrong hands." Dumbledore considered, "She is safest here. But still, I worry. If the wrong group were to influence her . . ."

Dippet agreed, "We watch her then. I'll have one of my trusted students watch after her. She's an orphan, right?" He asked himself and then waved his wand and a ledger appeared. "Ah, yes, she is. Good, that means she won't leave Hogwarts much."

"Who will you have watch her?"

"Someone close to her age. Tom Riddle, I think. He will be most intrigued by her and watch her carefully."

"Maybe someone else . . ."

"You don't trust Riddle, do you?"

"Not very much, I'm afraid."

"I do, Albus, I do. And he will do a fine job."

"If you wish it so."

* * *

Naomi collapsed in a chair as soon as she entered the Slytherin common room.

"Hello."

Naomi turned, her nose mere centimeters away from the handsome third year's.

"I don't think we were properly introduced, beautiful. My name is Tom Riddle." He smiled encouragingly, "Since you want to come so close, maybe you should kiss me."

Naomi recovered and snarled, "Get away. I don't know you."

"But I know _you_, Naomi Tarkey." Tom smirked, leaning back on his haunches, "All about your power. They say you're the most powerful magician ever and I have quite an interest in power."

"Shush! Don't go around telling the whole world." Naomi whispered angrily, "What do you want?"

"Well, I am here because I have to be, but I was hoping you would teach me your power." Tom grinned, as arrogant as a well-fed snake. He was indulgently smooth, slick with charisma and enigma.

"I don't understand it." Naomi said.

Tom looked cold for a second, "Then we will learn. I am to be the most powerful wizard ever. Not you." He touched Naomi's cheek "Not you, beautiful."

"But the beauty and such is nothing of interest, just something pleasing to my eyes. I don't care for you. Don't mistake my need for power with liking for you." His hand disappeared from her face, "I want power." He gave her a satire glance and left the common room.

Naomi's temper flared, bursting like fireworks behind her eyes. She would make Tom Riddle fall in love with every bit of her, no matter what else she did.

* * *

"I am not touching that-that animal!" Jack hissed, backing away from the small griffin sheltered in Rubeus's arms.

"Oh, Jack, stop!" Naomi laughed and held out her arms, "May I?"

"Of course." Rubeus handed over the golden creature. The three were hiding behind an unused hut during their free period. Jack and Rubeus did not get along, but Naomi had not expected any different.

"He's beautiful." she cooed, stroking the hawk-like head, "What's his name?"

"Well . . . " Rubeus blushed scarlet, "He's a gift to you, actually."

"Thank you!" Naomi hugged one the boy's thick arms, "His name is Casanova." The griffin seemed to smile at the name. He was the color of sunbathed wheat with the head and wings of a hawk and the body of a lion.

"Where'd you get him from, Hagrid?" Jack asked, also watching Casanova with grudging admiration.

Rubeus hemmed and ha-ed, "Err. The Forbidden Forest."

Jack guffawed, "Are you trying to get Naomi expelled?"

Naomi ignored them, watching the Forbidden Forest intently. It hummed with power. She needed to see what was in there; whatever it was, it could not beat her.

"Jack, shut up." Naomi put on her most flirty smile. "Rubeus, would you be a dear and show me the Forbidden Forest?"

"Ye-yes, Naomi." Rubeus stuttered, his face reverting to red.

"You two aren't going in there without me!" Jack spoke up, crossing his arms across his chest.

Three was too many to explore the forest's power. Her fingers tingled with frustration. She could easily obliterate this memory from their heads and she could go alone.

As her hands began to raise, Casanova nipped her finger and she felt her concentration slipping. Naomi kneeled next to Casanova and placed a hand to his head.

Can you communicate with me? She spoke into his mind,

I think, Casanova's voice was weightless, but luminescent. It shot through her mind like a ray of sun, Though I don't appreciate you combing my mind with your little greedy fingers.

Naomi quickly backed off, moving her hand from his head, but smiled. How powerful was she?

Casanova? she called through the air.

Much better, he answered her. Naomi could feel his as well as she could hear him. His voice was hot, burning, leaving a tickling sensation in her head.

Jack and Rubeus watched her with confusion, but she didn't explain.

"Come on, boys, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Flash Forward

"You told Voldemort that I was the most powerful wizard in the world, didn't you?" Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes drilled into the black haired boy in front of him.

"Yes, sir." Harry Potter answered, adjusting his grip on the sword of Godric Gyrffindor. Fawkes, the beautiful phoenix, perched on Dumbledore's shoulder, cocking his head and watching Harry with little black eyes. The room was filled with whirring and whining devices, and of course, lining the walls were moving portraits of past head teachers. They watched him, whispering and scurrying to neighboring frames. Harry thought it was truly distracting, especially as his eyes fluttered tiredly. Only a few hours before, Harry and Fawkes had entered the Chamber of Secrets and defeated the basilisk and a version of Lord Voldemort.

"There was a witch I once know. She was beyond powerful. Her very body seemed to elicit magic and she never needed a wand to perform spells. With only a glance, she could destroy Voldemort." Dumbledore stood and walked towards a brown closet. With a simple gesture, he threw open the doors, revealing a marble basin, filled with blue and silver liquid. One hand clutched the rim while the other held a wand, stirring the substance. "This is a pensive. A place to, ah, collect my thoughts, for say."

Harry nodded, his mind gently drifting. It flashed to Tom Marvolo Riddle's angry gray eyes, Ginny's crumpled body, the fear of the basilisk.

"I just place my wand to my temple and draw out the memory, letting it settle with the rest of my memories . . ." Dumbledore stared into the basin, his eyes blank, remembering moments from long ago.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, Harry, yes, the dear witch, Naomi. She went to school with Voldemort, or, at the time, Tom Riddle. I knew her, and I'm embarrassed to say, I once tried to harness her power. I thought I could teach her to control her power, her quick temper, but I was wrong." A troubled look passed over Dumbledore's face. "If only I hadn't. If only she had seen the monster before it was too late." He sighed, stroking Fawkes with pale, long fingers. Only when Fawkes squeaked did Dumbledore remember Harry's presence. Harry couldn't recall a time he ever saw Dumbledore so forgetful and distressed.

"What happened to her?" Through leaden exhaustion, Harry felt a spark of curiosity at what Dumbledore was saying.

"Disappeared, vanishing from the face of the Earth. It is a blessing that the Ministry never learned of her."

"Didn't you say she could destroy Voldemort?"

"Oh, yes, she easily could."

"Why didn't she?"

"One day, you will understand that, but for now, focus on her power. Creatures, like the basilisk and giants, cowered beneath her. She could change day to night with an effortless wave of her hand. Naomi could see something in her mind and make it real. Her only barrier was herself and she understood it. Voldemort would go to lengths to capture her and use her, since he was powerless to destroy her."

"Do you think Voldemort had to do with her disappearance, sir?" Harry straightened up.

"Voldemort has everything to do with her disappearance."

* * *

_FOUR YEARS LATER. . . _

"What are those lessons you go to about, Harry?" Ron Weasley walked behind Harry, tilting his head questioning.

"He shows me past memories of Voldemort." Harry stopped at Dumbledore's office entry. "Blast-Ended Skrewts." He smiled at the choice of password. In honor of Hagrid, of course.

"Like what?" Hermione burst into the conversation.

"Many things." Harry smiled mysteriously. His two friends glowered disapprovingly. "Oh, come on, I was only jesting. I'll tell you when I get back." He climbed onto the moving staircase and let it elevate him to the wooden doors that led to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore greeted him with a smile and a wave of his good hand. His other hand was crippled and had the appearance of badly charred wood.

"Hello, sir." Harry took the seat opposite the headmaster, putting his hands on the armrest.

"Harry, Voldemort wasn't always evil. Yes, he was a twisted child with aggressive ambition, but his bitterness came from lack of love. His mother, as you know, died giving birth to him and did not raise a wand in defense to save herself. It left a large scar of his little heart and would soon consume his whole soul, if not for one person. She would heal him to an extent, but there is some pain that never fades, no matter who loves us. She did save the one good part of him, the Tom Riddle part."

"But, sir, you showed me that memory of when he stole the other children's' toys? He was wicked from the start."

"He didn't steal them for sake of stealing toys. He stole them because they were trophies of his greatest deeds. In some ways, Naomi is a trophy to him, though I think Tom did love her. Voldemort views her as a tool, even a threat if she were to leave. Do you remember me speaking of Naomi? It was four long years ago, when you were a young twelve-year-old."

Harry picked his brain, searching memories from the night of his defeat of the basilisk. "Wait, isn't she the most powerful witch alive?"

"Yes," Dumbledore looked pleased, his eyes twinkling, "Voldemort's favorite treasure. A part of him, his entity."

"I thought she disappeared."

"Disappeared? Yes. Alive? Of course. Naomi is a clever child. Even Voldemort respected her . . . Feared her, even. He was afraid of losing her."

"With that, today, we will have another trip down memory lane." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to stand and walked towards the pentacle, "I have two very special memories for you today. One my own and the other Naomi's."

Harry and Dumbledore neared the basin and Harry felt that familiar tug as he was jerked into the silvery liquid. He tumbled into the memory, stumbling for a moment before regaining composure. Dumbledore followed, with a much more graceful landing.

The pair were back in Dumbledore's office, except a much younger Dumbledore stood behind a dropping fellow. "Armando Dippet." Dumbledore whispered to Harry.

Dippet was watching a beautiful pale-haired girl. She stared back with a practiced coolness. "Yes, sir?" Her voice was soft, pleasant, but sorrowful. The girl looked like a fallen angel, lost and forlorn in the mortal world.

"I think it's time you are presented to the Ministry of Magic." Dippet coughed. He was obviously sick, frail, almost lacking in any physical health.

"And if I refuse?" the girl raised an eyebrow sharply, her green eyes steeling over.

"I'm sorry, but we must, Miss Tarvey. One with your talents needs to be given the best path." Dippet straightened up in his chair, regaining some composure. "It is my duty as headmaster to appoint special wizards and witches to help the wizarding community."

"I am not your play toy." Tarvey stood up, baring her teeth, her whole body tense and angry. She was a coiled spring, ready to trip.

"You are just a prize to Ministry." Dippet sighed. He was too old, too tired, too sick, to lie to the girl.

"Armando." Dumbledore warned him, touching his shoulder. "Calm down."

With a spin, Tarvey pointed her finger at Dumbledore. Dumbledore backed away slowly, as if she held a gun to his chest. "You! You tried to make me your pet! I AM NO ONE'S."

"But Lord Voldemort's." Dumbledore muttered, "Oh, yes, are you surprised that I know his 'secret' name?"

Tarvey glared at him and Dumbledore collapsed on the floor, convulsing. "Voldemort does not control me, sir. I am my own."

"MISS TARVEY. Stop that, this instant!" Dippet raised his wand and knocked Tarvey's legs from underneath her. Unprepared for the attack, she had to defense and fell, losing her concentration. Dumbledore stood quickly, brushing himself off. "Now, Miss, if you don't go quietly, we will send for force."

"Do as you wish, sir." Tarvey smiled cherubically.

Dumbledore looked nervous, swallowing, "Armando . . ."

"I won't go and you will never make me." Tarvey growled, the smile disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"I must." Dippet sighed, clapping his hands. Seven strong men, armed with wands and magical objects approached her.

"Sir! Her hands are glowing." Harry pointed at Tarvey's hands.

"Just watch, Harry." Dumbledore answered.

A flash of light exploded through the room; the three closest men lay on the ground, stunned or dead. A young man appeared, his dark wavy hair setting his gray eyes glowing.

"Tom." Tarvey's reaction was strange; a flash of pink blush creeping up her neck, a grimace, and her eyes saddening.

"Naomi." Tom Riddle pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dippet. "You are the one who caused all this trouble with bringing her to the Ministry. You must die."

"Tom! You, you . . . you were my trusted student. So brilliant! So strong, destined for greatness. I even put in a good word for you at the Ministry!" Dippet pleaded, "Please, Tom . . ."

"The Ministry!" Riddle laughed, "I have far greater plans than the Ministry, sir. And now the teacher becomes the student. I fear you haven't taught us this spell yet. Avada Kadarva!" A flash of green light illuminated the fear in Dippet's eyes before they became glassy with death. Riddle's lips twitched and Tarvey watched Dippet fall from his chair in horror. Everyone turned, stunned, but all men present threw Stunning spells in Riddle and Tarvey's direction. Tarvey grabbed Riddle and threw up her arm; they disappeared, leaving a blue flash.

"Time to go, Harry." Dumbledore tugged on Harry's arm and they were sent spinning into another memory. . .

"Tom, listen to me!" It was Naomi Tarvey again, this time, with only loving sorrow. "You can't do this to yourself."

"I need to be the most powerful ever." Riddle answered softly, his eyes downcast. He was almost innocent looking. "Live forever."

"Oh, because killing yourself slowly is living!" Tarvey pushed Riddle against the wall, tears burning her eyes.

"We all can't live forever without aid. Like some people, Naomi." He snapped back.

"Please, Tom, I love you. All of you in one, not in pieces." Tarvey pushed forward, kissing Tom, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Riddle broke away and tucked a strand of blond hair behind Tarvey's hair, "I am so sorry, my dearest love. I am so very sorry."

And in this fallen angel's arms, Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, The Dark Lord, began to cry.

* * *

"Sir, sir! Lord Voldemort said I love you to someone!" Harry almost shouted the words in distraught confusion. This made the Dark Lord almost human. . .

"No, Lord Voldemort did not say love. Tom Riddle did. Over the years, I'm beginning to see them as two completely different people."

"Dippet. . . He killed you!" Harry pointed to Armando Dippet's portrait.

"Yes, he killed me." Armando remarked drily, "He was very clever. Always my favorite student."

"I am so confused, sir." Harry cradled his head in his hands, "If Voldemort is capable of love, then why ddi my mother's love hurt him?"

"I don't think the Tom Riddle part of him is inside of him anymore. I think it is a specific horacrux."

"Wait, Naomi might be a horacrux then?"

"I called Naomi his entity. Nagini means entity."

"Nagini is Naomi and she's a horacrux?"

"I assume so. I also don't think he gave her that part; she stole it from his soul when he was most vulnerable."

"Does that mean I must kill Nagini?"

"We have yet to figure that out, Harry."


End file.
